cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Home Front
Operation: Home Front is the fourth mission in the Soviet campaign of Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2. Background The Korean Navy, fulfilling its obligation to its US allies, had decided to attack the USSR on its own soil, planning a landing in the area of Vladivostok. Their ships were tracked down by Zofia en route to their target, which gave the USSR enough time to prepare a response. At the suggestion of Yuri, an up-and-coming commander was sent into the mission by Premier Romanov instead of sending General Vladimir back from defense organization in the heart of the United States. Force Composition The Soviets had a garrison in the area, but it was badly understaffed. The Soviets needed to repair the base and bring in reinforcements. Collecting ore was difficult, but the USSR was able to bring in a force of infantry and armor, along with a navy made of Typhoon Attack Submarines. This was the first deployment of Terror Drones. The Koreans had time to prepare an attack force, but it came later in the battle. Despite this, they were able to set up a large base protected by pill boxes. The Koreans were well known for their navy and air force, and they brought both into battle. However, this resulted in heavy casualties among Black Eagle pilots. Key Units/Buildings * Flak Cannon * Terror Drone * Sea Scorpion The Battle Preparing for Invasion By the time the Soviet commander arrived at Vladivostok, a small naval base had been established. After deploying his Construction Yard, the Commander immediately started resourcing and building his forces to repel the invasion. Lt. Zofia estimated that the Koreans would arrive in 10 minutes, giving the Soviet Commander some time to prepare. Since the Koreans would be launching an amphibious assault, the Soviet Commander was granted access to the Typhoon Attack Sub to intercept the Korean navy. The Commander also trained a squad of Conscripts to garrison the buildings at the coast, where it was likely the assault would come, and implanted some defenses at the base in case, the invasion forces broke through the first lines. As a preemptive measure, Harriers launched airstrikes on the Tesla Reactors to weaken the Soviet defenses. The Commander was granted to construct Flak Cannons as well as the fast Sea Scorpions to intercept the Harriers with hostile Flak. Invasion! Ten minutes was finally up and the Soviet commander sent the subs to wait for the amphibious assault. Allied amphibious transports arrived in the area escorted by Destroyers. The subs left the Destroyers alone and concentrated on the transports from landing. A few were successfully torpedoed and sunk along with its ferried troops and tanks, but the rest managed to land on the beach. The landing force exited the transports only to be welcomed by the Soviet Conscripts and, as a result, held up the invasion force. However it was only the first wave and the Soviet commander realised it was just a diversion as a second wave proceeded up north of the coast and landed at the lighthouse. The escort destroyers moved to attack the Soviets' Naval Shipyard, forcing the subs to return and sink the Destroyers before the shipyard fell. This allowed the Koreans to deploy their MCV and establish their base. Repelling the Korean Navy While the Soviets hastily commenced to assemble a force of Rhino Tanks, a Flak Truck, V3 Rocket Launchers and troops, the subs sought to control the Vladivostok waters. A Sea Scorpion scouted the waters and spotted the Korean base at the lighthouse consolidating their beach head. The subs proceeded to the Allied base by sea and prevented the Koreans from building their own navy. On land, the Soviets used the Terror Drones to scout the terrain and harassed the Allied Chrono Miners at the ore fields. A few of the drones corrupted the Grizzlies as well harassing the Allied base before they were all destroyed. This however gave the Soviets to send their army quietly to the Allied beachhead and the V3s suddenly laid siege to the base. As the V3s destroyed the Allied Pillboxes and production facilities, the Rhinos rushed ahead to destroy the Allied Construction Yard, which they did in a matter of seconds. Soviet infantry then came in and mopped up the rest of the base. With the invasion force defeated, the Korean navy retreated. The Soviets won the entire takeback of Vladivostok. Walkthrough * While waiting for the Koreans to show up, build enough defenses to defend your base from the airstrikes. * Build up a force on the beach near your base. * Guard the 2 areas where the Koreans will pass, one from the village outskirts and one from the nearby beach. * Send several dogs and Terror Drones to the beach at east. Get a Terror Drone into Korean MCV before it could deploy. Aftermath The Soviets secured its eastern front and Korea did not attempt another invasion (that's when they will join the American navy). ﻿With Korea's invasion of the Soviet Union defeated, US President Michael Dugan called on the European Council to assist the rapidly falling USA in the fighting. Mission debriefing mentions some officials of the Korean government will secretly approach the Soviet Union diplomatically and seek a possible peace treaty, if the mission is completed under the par time. Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_2_-_Collector%27s_Edition_DVD_-_Soviet_Mission_04|Briefing File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Soviet_Mission_4_-_Sidebar_Video_1|Korean Naval Commander contact the Commander File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Soviet_Mission_4_-_Sidebar_Video_2|Zofia inform the Commander about Terror Drone Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Missions